Vacaciones reales
by AngieWitch
Summary: Isabella Vulturi princesa de Volterra, esta agotada de su vida Real y de su estupido guardaespaldas Edward Cullen, pero antes de ir a la universidad el Rey, le ha consedido vacaciones en America con ciertas reglas. Pero no se librara de su guardaespaldas
1. Chapter 1

**Vacaciones Reales**

_Disclamer_: Twilight y la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen (Aunque solo quisiera que me perteneciera Emmet xD), lo demás es producto de mi enferma imaginación.

**oOoOoOo**

**Capítulo Uno: Engañada**

- Bla bla bla bla

Así sonaban en mi cabeza todas esas palabras que el canciller decía en el desayuno de esa mañana. Era como escuchar a los adultos en las caricaturas de Snoopy y Charlie Brown.

Me encontraba el típico desayuno mensual con los diplomáticos y personalidades políticas del Estado en esos días. Mi Padre, el Rey Aro de Volterra me sonreía por momentos desde el otro extremo de la mesa, mientras yo le correspondía de la misma manera.

A mis dieciocho años, mi vida había sido siempre bailes de gala, desayunos reales, fiestas de te, caridad, tutores, viajes oficiales alrededor del mundo. No tenía muchos recuerdos fuera de mi infancia en donde realmente actuara como quisiera actuar. Como por ejemplo, en este momento como en toda mi vida desde mi infancia había sido obligada a comer alcachofas aun cuando las odiaba con todo mí ser.

Algunas veces me molestaba en serio estar en ese tipo de reuniones, eran cada vez más monótonas y asfixiantes. Tome un sorbo de mi taza de té y me perdí dentro de mi misma mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la abominable alcachofa.

- Princesa… - levante la mirada, era la Condesa de Collesano se dirigió a mi con aquella voz empalagosa que la caracterizaba y yo levante la mirada obligándome a sonreír – Me he enterado que el próximo otoño asistirá a Oxford* ¿Qué hará este verano querida? ¿Ingresará a la academia de artes con las demás chicas de la corte?

Mire a mi padre con obvia desesperación reflejada en mis ojos, mi padre rió levemente y negó con la cabeza atrayendo la atención de todos en la mesa.

- Me temo que nuestra querida Isabella no desea pasar tiempo entre pinceles y pintura este verano, sin embargo, se dedicara a estudiar filosofía – sonreía a mi padre y asentí dándole la razón.

A pesar de todo, mi padre trataba de dejarme elegir en lo que pudiera. Decidir como pasar mis vacaciones de verano, cuando mis tutores estaban de vacaciones era una de ellas. Por lo general las chicas de la corte tomaban pintura, danza, canto. Por mi parte, la gracia y la coordinación no eran uno de mis dones, tampoco poseía mucha imaginación ni creatividad que digamos, por lo que prefería pasar mis vacaciones entre letras y libros, sola, sin tutores.

Era en parte, un alivio dejar de recibir clases en casa, pero asistir a la universidad de Oxford para estudiar ciencias políticas no me emocionaba mucho tampoco. Mi vida no sería nada normal allí tampoco, estaría vigilada las 7/24 como siempre, solo cambiaria de lugar, pero no de rutina.

La conversación en la mesa se desenvolvió sobre mi educación, mi tiempo, mi vida, mi inexistente privacidad y sin soportarlo más me disculpe poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome con lentitud al castillo. Tal vez pudiera escapar antes de que me obligaran a permanecer en otra conversación aburrida. Mire tras de mi, por suerte nadie me seguía esta vez, aunque por lo general no me seguían estando dentro de las propiedades de la corona.

Suspiré acercándome a un balcón y mirando las hermosas playas del reino de Volterra. Me preguntaba como sería estar allá afuera sin escoltas ni mi padre, sin que nadie supiera que yo era Isabella Vulturi: princesa de Volterra, una de las últimas princesas en el mundo moderno.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! – exclamó una voz a mis espaldas

Volteé rápidamente sonriendo con alivio. Se trataba de Tanya, hija de los Condes de Denali, mi mejor y única amiga en todo Volterra.

- ¡Tanya! No tenia idea de que estuvieras aquí - Tanya rio por lo bajo y me abrazó por unos segundos luego miro la playa y me dio una de esas sonrisas que siempre tenían algo oculto.

- ¿Qué planeas? –pregunté divertida y Tanya rió mientras me arrastraba dentro del castillo de playa

- ¿no crees que es un día demasiado hermoso como para desperdiciarlo tomando el té?

La miré divertida sin comprender. Pero debía admitir que tenía razón, era un hermoso día, el cielo despejado, la brisa cálida, era perfecto. Luego de unos minutos de caminar por el castillo llegamos a lo que sería su habitación en esa pequeña estadía en el castillo de playa. Hurgó en unos cajones y me ofreció dos trozos de tela azul marino. Los extendía y parecían ser un diminuto traje de baño.

- Póntelo, iremos a nadar

Dijo sonriente mientras se dirigía ras un biombo y comenzaba a ponerse su traje de baño. Dudé unos segundos ¿Por qué no? Es decir, solamente iba a nadar, y nadie me estaba vigilando esta vez, nadie nunca había dicho nada en contra de nadar en el castillo de playa ¿no?, después de todo, para eso eran los castillos de playa… para bañarse en la playa…

Minutos después Tanya y yo estábamos escabulléndonos por los pasillos del castillo tratando de llegar a la salida trasera que llevaba a la playa. Nos vimos libres con mucha facilidad corrimos en risas con dirección a la playa estuvimos un buen rato jugando con las olas hasta que nos cansamos de que las olas me revolcaran por la arena y nos sentamos.

Era extraño que nos hubieran permitido tanta libertad. Por lo general mis molestos guardaespaldas no me permitían tener momentos de normalidad.

- Buenos días Señoritas – Tanya y yo levantamos la mirada, un joven, bastante apuesto debo agregar, nos saludaba con una leve reverencia. Tanya se puso de pié y yo la imité

- Buenos días caballero – Tanya y el chico rieron y yo los miré sin comprender nada – Isabella, te presento a James, es un amigo mío

- Oh muchos gusto James – dije sonriendo, el me sonrió por igual pero tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios para besar el torso de esta sin quitar la mirada de mi. Tanya rió por lo bajo mientras yo sentía como todos los colores subían a mi rostro.

Estuve a punto de decir algo antes de que el soltara mi mano pero rápidamente sentí como una toalla caía sobre mi y mies pies se levantaban del suelo. Maldije en mis adentros. Pero la reacción en el rostro de Tanya lo decía todo.

- ¡Lo siento mucho Isabella! – grito mi amiga a medida que yo me alejaba hice una seña con la mano, no me iba a humillar reclamándole a aquel imbécil que me llevaba en hombros como si me salvara del un incendio o algo parecido.

Al llegar al interior del castillo de playa de la familia, por fin me puso de pie en el suelo.

- La princesa esta segura dentro del Castillo – dijo por aquel "manos libres" que siempre llevaba con él

Resoplé molesta y me sacudí la arena del cuerpo mientras él seguía dando detalles de mi "rescate" de las peligrosas playas de Volterra.

- ¿Sabes lo ridículo que te debes de haber visto en la playa con ese traje y esos lentes? – dije mirándolo molesta mientras el me miraba inexpresivo. En realidad nunca sabía si él tenía alguna expresión, siempre con aquellos lentes oscuros, incluso dentro del castillo. A veces dudaba de que siquiera fuese humano.

- Mi apariencia no es importante Princesa, debía mantenerla a salvo – dijo con la misma voz seria de siempre

- ¿A salvo? – eso era demasiado - ¿A salvo de que? ¿Del delincuente amigo de Tanya? ¿De la horrible arena? ¿O que tal del peligroso sol? ¡Te Odio Cullen!

Preferí no quedarme "a charlar", claro, como si Cullen charlara alguna vez. Era increíble la cantidad de veces que había estado en situaciones aburridas tratando de hacer hablar al inexpresivo agente Edward Cullen, a el solo parecía importarle seguir las ordenes de seguridad de mi padre y vestir aquel impecable y aburrido traje negro.

Entre a mi habitación molesta y tomé mi libro de turno, "El Conde de Montecristo", me eché en mi cama, puse un poco de música clásica y me quedé así por horas. No quería salir, no quería ver a mi padre estando molesta por mi nula libertad y mucho menos quería ver a Cullen.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud, llevaron mi comida a la habitación al medio día tal y como lo había pedido, y pronto llegó la noche. Me sentía mucho más tranquila luego de prácticamente haber acabado mi libro y haber escuchado la colección de clásicos de Mozart. Escuché a alguien llamar a la puerta

- Isabella, ¿puedo pasar? – se trataba de mi padre, suspiré y deje mi libro a un lado

- Claro padre, pasa

Me acomode en la cama y mire a mi padre quien, como siempre estaba sonriente. Iba a reprenderme, lo sabía. Siempre pasaba, papá nunca se enojaba de verdad conmigo, pero me mortificaba más que permaneciera tan apacible cada vez que me reclamaba por algo.

Suspire profundo antes de mirarlo a los ojos. Siempre usaba el método de la culpa para que yo reconociera "mis errores" y le pidiera disculpas por no comportarme como una princesa.

- Querida… - comenzó mi padre, oh por dios, aquí vamos - ¿me dirás por que insistes en desobedecerme?

- Padre, no se que quieres que diga… no estaba haciendo nada malo… Cullen exageró… de nuevo… solo estaba en la playa con Tanya y James… no fue nada…

Traté de seguirme explicando, pero mi padre con un gesto me indicó que guardara silencio. Suspiré de nuevo, aún no comprendía como es que, a pesar de todo, el seguía conservando la calma.

- ¿Tanto te aburre la vida aquí? – mi padre me miro, siempre sonriente, demonios, ahora me sentía culpable. La realidad era que no me aburría en si mi vida como princesa, simplemente quería probar cosas nuevas, quería saber que mas había allá afuera siendo yo, Bella y no Isabella Vulturi: princesa de Volterra

- Padre… no es eso… - agregue un poco incomoda ante la mirada de mi padre – es solo que…

- ¿quieres unas vacaciones? – preguntó mi padre y yo podría jurar que me estaba tomando el pelo. Lo miré incrédula por un momento antes de contestar. Ok. Esto podría ser una trampa. Así que preferí contestar con otra pregunta.

- ¿Vacaciones? ¿A que te refieres con vacaciones?

- Hija te tengo un trato, o mas bien un regalo de cumpleaños, pero solamente si prometes cumplir con todas las reglas, después de todo en unos días serás una adulta y pronto comenzara tu vida universitaria – mi padre seguía explicando su punto, y no tengo idea de cómo era mi cara en ese momento por el rió antes de hablar - ¡Vamos hija! Pareciera que te estoy enviando a un convento o algo así

¿Convento?, bueno no sería extraño, convento, internado, institución mental, colegio militar, todo eso era fuera del castillo, bien podrían ser tomados como un descanso o vacaciones a los ojos de muchas personas. No dije nada, el siguió hablando cuando dejó de reír.

- He hablado organizado todo para que pases tus vacaciones en Estados Unidos, no será en una gran ciudad como quisieras, pero será lejos de aquí, te aseguro que te gustará… claro eso si es que es aceptas

Lo miré incrédula. Sonaba grandioso, el hecho de que no fuera una gran ciudad no me preocupaba en absoluto. Debía haber una trampa. Algo que el no me estaba diciendo.

- Está bien Papá, ¿Cuáles son las reglas? Deben ser muchas… nunca me darías nada así si no hubieran reglas rígidas… o tratos detrás de esto… ¿Qué será? ¿Cinturón de castidad? ¿Regla de no hablar?

Mi padre suspiro y revolvió mi cabello antes de continuar.

- No hay muchas reglas Bella, solo te pido que trates de comportarte, no quiero escándalos, no quiero relaciones amorosas en estas vacaciones… solo quiero que tenga unas vacaciones tranquilas ¿Esta claro?

Asentí, no habló mucho más sobre el motivo de dicho ofresimiento, solo me había informado sobre mi destino, mis vacaciones serían en un lugar llamado Forks, en el estado de Washington en los Estados Unidos de América, me quedaría con unos "contactos" de mi padre. Pase la noche en internet investigando sobre aquel lugar. Era un pueblo pequeño, con gran vegetación y clima muy frio, llovía casi todo el año, lo cual me molestaba un poco, en realidad prefería los climas calurosos o templados como en Italia, pero no podía quejarme, era más de lo que había logrado en toda mi vida.

La noticia me había caído de sorpresa, solamente tuve un día más en Italia para preparar mi equipaje, era la primera vez que viajaba con únicamente dos maletas y nada de joyas de la corona o trajes de gala. Solo ropa normal, pantalones de mezclilla, camisetas, y abrigos, nada muy pomposo, nada muy elegante, simplemente ropa normal.

-_Isabella debes escribirme a diario _– exigió Tanya por el teléfono, no me habían permitido verla antes de mi partida, ni siquiera decirle a donde iría, solo podía decirle que iría de vacaciones

- Claro Tanya, te escribiré cada vez que pueda – dije mientras empacaba unos cuantos libros en mi maletín de mano – aunque no creo que pase mucho, es un lugar muy tranquilo a decir verdad

- _Oh vamos, tienes que aprovechar lo que sea _– dijo ella emocionada antes de despedirse – _Tengo que dejarte, ten mucho cuidado y divierte ¿si? ¡No reprimas en nada! Besos_

- Princesa, su transporte la espera – Uno de los guardaespaldas de mi padre me guió hasta el auto que me llevaría al aeropuerto.

Me hicieron cambiar de automóvil cuatro veces para llegar al aeropuerto sin ser reconocida por nadie. Pero ¿Quién podría reconocerme? Sin mis vestidos de gala o de princesa era una chica cualquiera. Después de las puertas de abordaje la libertad era muy cercana y podía saborearla, era lo mejor que había vivido.

Mire a mi lado cuando ya me encontraba en mi asiento en el avión. Mi compañero o compañera de vuelo aún no había arribado. Miré en todas direcciones, no había ningún guardaespaldas o agente en traje negro cerca. Tal vez mi padre no había mentido después de todo "nadie, ni siquiera tú notaran que estás siendo custodiada" dijo él.

Me acomode en mi asiento, y completamente tranquila abrí mi nuevo libro, Cumbre borrascosas y me relajé esperando que el vuelo despegara.

- ¿Cumbre borrascosas? ¿De nuevo? – la voz me parecía conocida, pero no lo suficiente para identificar a su dueño, levanté la mirada y me tomó unos minutos reconocer a el tipo, oh dios… era una trampa, lo sabía… era demasiado bueno para ser cierto

- ¿Cullen? – pregunté con un hilo de vos mientras el se sentaba a mi lado. No se miraba como siempre, vestía simplemente unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter negro. No lleva aquellos ridículos lentes ni el cabello impecablemente peinado, lo llevaba bastante alborotado a decir verdad, me quede atónita por un momento. Vaya, Cullen tenia ojos… unos hermosos ojos verdes debía agregar… los robots podían tener ojos lindos, buen dato.

- Isabella… - casi salto de mi asiento cuando dijo mi nombre, ¿Alguna vez Cullen había dicho mi nombre? No, no que yo recordara al menos

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – pregunté en voz baja dejando mi libro a un lado, el mi miró un poco molesto quizás, no sabría decirlo, nunca había visto expresiones en su rostro.

- ¿Su padre no se lo dijo? Yo la acompañare este viaje…me han dado de baja… por decirlo de alguna manera… son mis vacaciones también – dijo con vos tranquila mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y quitaba a vista de mi

- Pero… pero ¿tu? ¿Por qué tú? – perfecto, mi padre me había enviado de vacaciones con mi estúpido guardaespaldas robótico y rígido de siempre - ¿En serio tenias que ser tu?

- Bueno Isabella, a pesar de todo mi trabajo es protegerla, para eso me han contratado… en segundo lugar parecería mas normal si la ven acompañada de mi que de Watts ¿no es así? – explicó el sin mirarme de nuevo, bueno en eso tenía razón, era mas creíble verme acompañada de un hombre joven como él que de el corpulento y canoso Watts, - y tercero, nos quedaremos con mi familia, era la única opción, después de todo, quedarte con el embajador o con el presidente no hubiera sido muy "normal" para ti…

- ¿Con tu familia? – Pregunté atónita, yo no sabía nada de su familia, ni siquiera sabía que tuviera familia en América, ni siquiera sabía que era americano, oh por dios los robots eran americanos y podían tener familia - ¿y quien se supone que soy? ¿Quiénes son tu familia?

- Isabella Swan, mi prima, su madre es prima de mi madre, Esme, y ha venido de vacaciones a Estados Unidos – dijo mecánicamente mientras cerraba los ojos - Se quedará con mis padres, Esme y Carlisle Cullen, y mis hermanos Emmet, Alice y yo.

- ¿Tu prima?... bueno… eso es bueno… ni siquiera tengo que llevarme bien contigo de cualquier manera… – Dije un tanto molesta , eso será bueno, podría haber sido peor, mi padre le hubiera podido pedir que fuera algo asi como mi prometido para que no se me acercase nadie, Cullen parecía no querer hablar más - ¿Cullen? ¡Cullen no te duermas!

- Será mejor que deje de llamarme Cullen… somos primos después de todo... llámeme por mi nombre… ahora, duerma Isabella, es un viaje largo y sufrirá Jet Lag** si no se duerme antes de llegar a América…

- Entonces no me hables de usted… compórtate como una persona normal "Edward" – dije recalcando su nombre – háblame de tu… y dime Bella…

- Como digas Bella… ahora duerme…

Resoplé, de nuevo... decir que estaba molesta era poco, vaya lindas vacaciones las que me había regalado mi padre. Ahora si me molestaba no ir a una ciudad grande o al menos un lugar mas caluroso, hubiera sido lo mínimo que mi padre debería hacer hecho por mi ante semejante engaño. ¿No portarme mal? ¿No relaciones amorosas? ¿Cómo podría mi padre siquiera pensar que yo podría hacer esas cosas estando a lado de Cullen? Oh perdón… Edward… mi nuevo aburrido primo de América… Estas vacaciones serían un verdadero fiasco…

**oOoOoOo**

Bien aquí esta, mi primer fanfic de Twilight, en realidad fue una idea que surgio en mis días de incapacidad por esta tonta enfermedad (tengo Dengue, ya saben, esa fiebre que produce la picada de un mosquito sin oficio) y la emoción de que prono se estrena New moon.

Ahora explicare las cosas con asteriscos:

**Oxford: **es una ciudad universitaria británica ubicada en el condado de Oxfordshire, en Inglaterra, y es el hogar de la Universidad de Oxford, la universidad más antigua en el mundo anglófono.

**Jet Lag: **es un desequilibrio producido entre el reloj interno de una persona (que marca los períodos de sueño y vigilia) y el nuevo horario que se establece al viajar en avión largas distancias, a través de varias regiones horarias.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero de todo corazón sus reviews y comentarios o lo que sea. Recuerden que esto a penas va comenzando.

Bye bye xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacaciones Reales**

_Disclamer_: Twilight y la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen (Aunque solo quisiera que me perteneciera Emmet xD), lo demás es producto de mi enferma imaginación.

**oOoOoOo**

**Capítulo Dos: purgatorio personal vs. Sueño hecho realidad**

**BPOV**

Estaba durmiendo realmente bien. El pensar en como tener unas vacaciones perfectas a pesar de mi rígido guardaespaldas me había dejado exhausta, sin embargo un movimiento extraño me hiso despertar. Me acomode intentando que la turbulencia no me despertara, uhm, ¿Qué era ese olor? O que fuera, olía realmente bien, respire hondo y me acomode de nuevo con una sonrisa. Sin embargo ese algo que intentaba despertarme me movió de nuevo.

- Bella… despierta… ya hemos llegado…

Arrugue el entrecejo. El estúpido de Cullen intentaba despertarme, rayos, ¿Qué acaso ni siquiera me podía dejar dormir en paz? Suspire y abrí los ojos lentamente, pero casi muero de la impresión al darme cuenta que estaba dormida en el hombro de Edward. Oh por dios, lo que olía bien era el.

No pude evitar sonrojarme como una tonta y agaché la cabeza intentando ocultar mi reacción de él. Pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta, únicamente se puso de pié y comenzó a sacar nuestros bolsos de mano de arriba de nuestros asientos. Me estiré en mi asiento, el viaje de doce horas a Seattle y el de una hora a Port Angeles me habían entumecido el cuerpo. Me puse de pie y me dispuse a salir de la avioneta, me moría por ver como era Port Ángeles, pero el agarre de Edward en mi brazo me hiso detenerme.

Lo miré confundida y el únicamente me entrego mi maleta de mano.

- Llévala tu Bella, aquí no eres una princesa

Asentí con la cabeza y juro que no me molestó para nada que me la diera, eso era encantadoramente normal. Salimos de la avioneta, allí no había ninguna seguridad aguardando por nosotros. En el aeropuerto, al llegar a Seattle, habíamos pasado por todos los filtros de seguridad antes de llegar a la zona del equipaje. Sonreí como estúpida a cada uno de los agentes de seguridad que me pedían mis documentos y Edward me vio, creo que molesto cada vez que lo hice. ¿Por qué diablos le molestaba que yo estuviera feliz de ser cuasi libre? El nunca comprendería lo que eso significaba para mí, luego, Edward decidió sacar mis maletas de la banda del equipaje luego de que casi caigo dentro casi tres veces. Y era de esperarse, no es que fuera una inútil realmente, pero mi coordinación no mejoraría ni estando en otra zona horaria, mucho menos haciendo cosas con las que no estaba realmente familiarizada.

- Espera aquí… - dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras se alejaba a hablar con un hombre en impermeable que estaba a unos metros de la avioneta al lado de un volvo plateado. Mire a Edward mientras se mantuvo dándome la espalda, era extraño, no había nadie esperándonos, y desde que trabajaba como mi guardaespaldas no había tenido vacaciones, significaba que tenía dos años de no ver a su familia. ¿Por qué no estaban ellos aquí?

Nadie había venido. ¿Por qué? ¿La familia de Cullen no se alegraba de verlo o qué? Bueno era de esperarse, si era realmente así de agrio con todo mundo ni siquiera el Papa estaría feliz de verlo. Me quedé parada allí un tanto incomoda sosteniendo mi maleta de mano en la derecha y el paraguas en la izquierda, si estaba comenzando a llover.

El hombre del impermeable le entrego algo a Cullen y se fue dejándolo allí al lado del auto. Edward volteo y me llamo con un gesto. Camine hasta el a paso lento, no quería caer en mi primer día de libertad. Edward me hiso entrar al asiento del copiloto, nunca en toda mi vida había viajado en el asiento del copiloto y luego de haber guardado las maletas en el baúl del auto me acompaño.

- ¿No se supone que no tendríamos privilegios Reales en este viaje? – pregunté refiriéndome claramente al volvo en el que me encontraba, el cual obviamente era nuevo

- ¿Qué te hacer pensar lo contrario? – se paso una mano por el cabello, el cual estaba húmedo por la lluvia y se veía bastante alborotado, y por alguna razón no pude decir nada, solo lo miré sin moverme, su mira llegó a la mía rápidamente y no pude hacer más que ver rápidamente en otra dirección – ponte el cinturón Bella

Suspiré y me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad mientras cerraba los ojos preparándome para el viaje. Pocas veces había viajado sola en un auto con Edward y la experiencia me había mostrado que era mejor no ver la carretera mientras el manejaba y así no morir de nervios.

- ¿Tu familia sabe quien soy? – pregunte, decidí dar el tema del auto por terminado al no recibir una respuesta de él

- Lo saben, tu padre habló con mis padres hace unos días, él pensó que era preferible que supieran lo que representaba recibirte en casa, eso luego de que yo aceptara cuidarte en mis vacaciones, claro está

No había pensado en eso. Eran las vacaciones de Cullen, ¿Por qué aceptaría trabajar en sus vacaciones? ¿Por qué aceptar tener que vigilarme cuando podría pasar un tiempo tranquilo con su familia?

- ¿Por que aceptaste trabajar en tus vacaciones? ¿No es eso contradictorio?

Lo escuché bufar por lo bajo y quise abrir los ojos para ver su expresión. En cierta forma, me producía mucha curiosidad conocer las expresiones de Cullen, en Volterra, nunca me había interesado, pero probablemente era por que nunca lo había visto hacer alguna.

- Es fácil, soy el único que ha logrado mantenerte viva y completa en dos años, si no aceptara y pasaras las vacaciones con alguien más y con tu suerte, podrías incluso morir y yo no quiero… perder mi trabajo…

No supe exactamente como reaccionar a sus palabras. El decir que solamente había aceptado para no perder su trabajo por mi "suerte" era realmente ofensivo y de mal gusto, pero debía aceptar que lo que él decía era cierto, nadie me había mantenido tanto tiempo completa antes de él. Decidí no decir nada más, iba a soportar mis vacaciones con Edward Cullen a como de lugar, y una de las maneras para sobrellevarlas era hablar lo menos posible con él. El resto del camino traté de imaginarme como sería su casa y su familia. Imagine muchas cosas, pero al llegar, lo que mis ojos me mostraban no era nada de lo que había imaginado.

La casa o mas bien, mansión era enorme, increíblemente hermosa, grande y atemporal. La vegetación alrededor de ella solo hacía parecer más irreal.

- Llegamos – anunció innecesariamente Cullen mientras estacionaba el auto frente a la casa y bajaba de él. Lo rodeo para abrirme la puerta.

-¿eres rico? – pregunté, un tanto incrédula debo admitir

- No, mis padres lo son… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal de la casa. Lo seguir rápidamente. Para mi el que sus padres fueran ricos era lo mismo a que el lo fuera, pero preferí no decir nada.

Con una llave que guardaba en su bolsillo abrió la puerta principal y entramos en silencio. Si el exterior de la casa me había sorprendido el interior definitivamente era mejor. La decoración era exquisita, sencilla y elegante. Exploré la estancia y el piano a un lado de la puerta con la mirada mientras Edward se adentraba en silencio.

- ¿no hay nadie? – pregunté en voz baja, como si temiera perturbar la tranquilidad de la casa. Edward se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

- No lo creo, es sábado y no le dije a nadie que llegábamos ahora, tu padre y yo pensamos que era mejor así, nadie estaba preparado para recibirnos hasta lunes

- Y supongo que creíste que yo no lo adivinaría – la voz femenina provenía de la parte superior de las escaleras principales, levante la mirada y por ella bajaba una chica diminuta y delgada, su cabello era extremadamente oscuro y puntiagudo, parecía bailar de grada en grada en lugar de correr, al llegar a la parte inferior saltó sobre Edward abrazándolo con fuerzas, mientras Edward, por primera vez desde que lo conocí reía – hermano ¡al fin estas de vuelta! ¡Te extrañe tanto!

- Y yo a ti duende – Edward la puso de regreso en el suelo mientras le revolvía el cabello y ella reía. Contemple la escena un tanto divertida, y no pude evitar sonreír. La hermana de Cullen giró la cabeza y podría jurar que su sonrisa iluminaría hasta los calabozos del castillo de playa.

- ¡Oh por Dios Isabella! – dijo corriendo en mi dirección, estrechándome como si me conociera de toda la vida. No pude evitar reír y la abrace en respuesta - ¡Me alegro tanto de conocerte! ¿Puedo llamarte Bella?

- Claro que si Alice –sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Edward brillaron y abrió la boca formando una gran "o" antes de sonreírle completamente complacida a Edward

- Esta informada ¡Me gusta! – exclamó mientras me abrazaba de nuevo, reí sin poder evitarlo, Alice actuaba como si fuera su muñeca nueva, me agradaba

- Alice ¿En donde están mis padres? – preguntó Edward con voz calmada

Alice dio un respingo al darse cuenta que se había olvidado de los demás y asintió con la cabeza.

- Cierto, están en la plaza del pueblo, la fiesta de los fundadores* ¿recuerdas? – Dijo sonriente mientras me tomaba de una mano – hoy es el baile popular*, se fueron hace un momento, yo preferí quedarme, sospeché que llegarías ahora ¡Deberíamos ir!

¿Un festival? Grandioso, recién llegaba y había una fiesta, no leí nada sobre eso en mi pequeña investigación sobre el lugar. Alice y yo vimos a Edward con la misma luz en los ojos. Edward arrugo el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

- No lo creo Alice, Bella necesita descansar y…

- No, estoy bien – dije interrumpiéndolo y Alice dio saltitos sin soltar mi mano mientras Edward se mostraba realmente molesto – quiero ir

- ¡Esta decidido! Aunque Bella… no pensaras ir así ¿o si? – preguntó Alice, aunque en realidad sonaba bastante obvia, vi mi ropa, no era lo que acostumbraba usar, era ropa de viaje común y corriente – No hay tiempo para desempacar… ven ¡rápido!

Alice me hiso correr escaleras arribas, seguramente me haría usar algo de ella o quien sabe. No me atreví a renegar ni nada, en serio deseaba ir al festival del que ellos hablaban.

**EPOV**

Suspire con resignación. Sabía que eso pasaría, sabía que Alice amaría a Bella desde el primer momento, pero no esperaba que Bella amara a Alice. Salí de la casa dirigiéndome al auto, sería mejor sacar las maletas antes de ir al festival del pueblo. El festival, la última vez que había ido al festival todo era completamente diferente. Absolutamente todo.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de no pensar en todo eso y espere a Alice y a Bella en la estancia mientras pasaba canales en el televisor sin realmente prestarle atención a nada.

- wow Bella te ves muy bien – dijo Alice entre risas seguida por Bella – hermano estamos listas

Escuche la risa de ambas tras de mi. Al fin estaban listas, apague el televisor y me puse de pie. No supe como reaccionar, me había pasado muchas veces, pero la presión del trabajo me había hecho reaccionar siempre. Ver a Bella vestir azul nunca había sido realmente fácil pero verla allí, frente a mi, sin ningún protocolo a seguir y vistiendo así, era indescriptible. La blusa azul que vestía ahora se ceñía a sus delicadas y finas curvas como si fueran una segunda piel y el pantalón de mezclilla se amoldaba perfectamente a sus delgadas y torneadas piernas y su…

- Edward ¿podemos irnos?

No dije nada. No sabía que decir, se suponía que todo esto sería fácil, que mi familia me ayudaría a no estar con ella todo el tiempo, a no pensar en ella todo el tiempo. Pero parecía que mi idea no daría resultado.

El camino al pueblo no fue mejor. Alice y Bella reían y hablaban en el asiento trasero de mi auto mientras yo, no podía evitar mirarlas por el espejo retrovisor cada vez que se me daba la oportunidad. Las cosas no siempre fueron así en relación a Bella, cuando dejé la academia del FBI en Washington para trabajar como agente de seguridad en el Estado de Volterra, lo único que me interesaba era mostrar lo bueno que era en mi trabajo y lo bien que había superado mis problemas en Forks, después de todo mi trabajo solamente iba a ser cuidar a la pequeña y malcriada princesa de Volterra. El detalle fue que la princesa no era ni malcriada ni pequeña. Bella recién había cumplido sus dieciséis años cuando llegue a Volterra y aunque era una niña para la mayoría para mi fue difícil verla como solo eso.

No fue difícil que me gustara Bella. Su forma de ser, su inocencia en relación a su inteligencia, la manera en que sobrellevaba de manera sobria su vida en la realeza a pesar de detestarla la mayoría del tiempo, su incapacidad para caminar por una superficie plana sin encontrar algo con que tropezarse, solo había un pequeño detalle, me odiaba.

Nunca tuve en realidad la oportunidad de ser amigo de Bella ni cualquier tipo de relación con ella, Bella me había odiado desde la primera vez que la había atrapado tratando de salirse de los límites que el protocolo de seguridad permitía. Nunca odié tanto mi trabajo como el día en que Bella me dijo que me odiaba por primera vez. Pero era un trato justo, su odio a cambio de su seguridad.

- Vamos a que conozcas a los demás ¿viene Edward? – ni siquiera noté que ya habíamos llegado, Alice prácticamente arrastro a Bella fuera del auto y corrieron en dirección a el centro de la plaza del pueblo en donde bajo carpas se llevaba a cabo la fiesta popular de los fundadores

- Chicas, no tan rápido – las reprendí y me arrepentí en segundos cuando vi a Bella lanzarme una mirada molesta y a Alice riéndose por mi actitud sobre protectora

Llegamos al mismo tiempo a la mesa en la que se encontraba mi familia, suspiré, la idea de volver a Forks ya no era tan atormentadora como solía ser.

- Edward – exclamó mi madre poniéndose de pie a abrazarme seguida por mi padre y Emmet quien no tardo en darme un golpe en la espalda

- Familia, Les presento a Bella, Bella ellos son mis padres Esme y Carlisle – dije, Bella se mordió levemente el labio y avanzo a tomar la mano de mi padre y la de Esme

- Es un placer conocerlos – dijo sonriendo levemente

- Es un placer realmente conocerte a ti Bella – dijo mi padre tomando asiento de nuevo junto mi madre mientras Bella sentía aún sonriente

- Hey princesita – dijo Emmet mientras la abrazaba elevándola prácticamente del suelo, esperé una reacción molesta de Bella, por lo general no le agradaba el contacto físico, pero para mi asombro comenzó a reír entre los brazos de mi hermano

- Tu debes ser Emmet – dijo cuando este la puso de pie en el suelo

- Seh – Rosalie quien se encontraba al lado de Emmet le dio un codazo y Emmet rió de lleno – Bella, ella es mi esposa Rosalie

- Mucho gusto Bella, llámame Rose – Bella miró a Rose un tanto nerviosa y asintió de nuevo, separé dos sillas para que ambas tomaran asiento y madre no dejaba de mirarla ni por un momento, era en serio bochornoso, Esme y Alice ya sabían lo que me sucedía con Bella y aparentemente no eran capaces de disimularlo

- Emmet… gane la apuesta – canturreó Alice entre risas mientras se ponía de pie – me pagaras al volver a casa

Maldije para mis adentros. Mi familia no se podía contener ni siquiera con extraños. Bella miró interrogante a toda mi familia quienes reían en la mesa.

- Emmet y Alice fijaron apuestas sobre ti – dijo Rose mientras dejaba de reír notando la confusión de Bella – Alice dijo que serias agradable, Emmet dijo que no lo serias

- Oh Emmet ¿Dónde están tus modales? – reprendió Esme sin dejar de sonreír, Emmet era un niño en muchos sentidos, ni el ser profesional ni el matrimonio lo habían hecho madurar

- Oh no se preocupe, comprendo perfectamente bien Señora Cullen – dijo Bella sonriendo mientras Emmet se ponía de pie y se dirigía en dirección a ella

- Por favor llámame Esme

- Bueno, no puedo decir si eres agradable o no hasta que no hayas bailado un poco – dijo tomándola de la mano para arrastrarla a la pista de baile, mala idea Bella odiaba bailar

- Oh… bueno… en realidad yo no…. – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior

- Vamos Bella, complace a Emmet o no te dejara en paz nunca – dijo mi padre y negué con la cabeza, no había salvación mi familia era de locos

Bella suspiró resignada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y asintió. Podría jurar que Emmet la hiso volar cuando la comenzó a arrasar a la pista del baile

- ¡Con cuidado Emmet! – grité, pero era tarde, se habían alejado.

Sonreía involuntariamente al ver a Bella reír entre los brazos de Emmet mientras bailaban. Para mi sorpresa, pocas veces había visto a Bella reír de esa manera, mucho menos en una pista de baile.

- Tu chica es linda Edward – dijo Rose a mi lado mientras mi padre soltaba un risa por lo bajo

- Es realmente hermosa hijo – la secundo mi madre

- Debería haber sabido que Alice y tu no serían capaces de mantener el secreto, pero no es mi chica – mi familia era realmente un caso, la estadía en Forks en un casa en donde los secretos no existían seria un infierno, o más bien mi purgatorio personal

- Oh pero lo será – dijo Alice apareciendo detrás de mi de la mano de Jasper, su novio – simplemente ella aún no lo sabe

- Hey Jasper, ¿podrías mantener a tu novia callada?

Jasper se encogió de hombros mientras Alice me soltaba un golpe cariñoso en el hombro y mi familia reía. Alice tenía esa teoría desde que yo le había comentado todo sobre Bella. Ella creía tener un sexto sentido que le permitía saber todo y extrañamente, siempre acertaba

- Es solo que eres demasiado lento – agrego

- ¿Quién es lento? – preguntó Emmet quien llegaba con Bella de la pista de Baile

- Edward – soltó Jasper aún riéndose

- Oh no lo creo – murmuró Bella con voz amarga mientras miraba a Jasper – él siempre se las arregla para llegar a tiempo ¿no Edward?

Todos rieron, pero no pude evitar ver la expresión de amargura de Bella y me atormentó pensar que la visión de Alice nunca sería cierta, ella nunca podría comprender por que la cuidaba tanto.

**BPOV**

- Bueno, lo acepto he perdido la apuesta – dijo Emmet mientras volvíamos a la mesa, lo había pisado un par de veces al bailar pero él únicamente había reído, era agradable. Toda la familia de Edward lo era. Nota mental, los robots pueden tener familias normales y agradables. Emmet soltó otra risa antes de decir – pero tienes dos pies izquierdos

- Me complace entretener

- Es solo que eres demasiado lento – dijo Alice mientras la familia Cullen reía

- ¿Quién es lento? – preguntó Emmet mientras se sentaba al lado de su irrealmente hermosa esposa Rose

- Edward – soltó un chico de cabellos rubios que acompañaba a Alice

- Oh no lo creo – murmuré - él siempre se las arregla para llegar a tiempo ¿no Edward?

Todos rieron en a mesa incluso yo. Sin embargo noté que Edward no reía, al contrario estaba serio, quizás molesto o ¿era dolor lo que veía en su rostro? Estuve a punto de decir algo para arreglar mi comentario, quizás había sido muy duro, pero Alice me interrumpió.

- Bella, te presento a mi novio Jasper, es el hermano de Rose

- Mucho gusto Bella – dijo Jasper y le sonreí amablemente

- Vamos, quiero un algodón de azúcar – mi amiga me tomó del brazo y me arrastro lejos de la mesa junto con Jasper antes de que pudiera decir algo para arreglar la expresión de Edward.

- Así que Bella ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?- preguntó Jasper mientras Alice elegía un algodón de azúcar

- Bueno, supongo que un mes poco más quizás… - dije un tanto confundida, en realidad no sabía cuando durarían las dichosas vacaciones

- ¡Será maravilloso! ¡Nos divertiremos tanto!

Dijo Alice riendo mientras me abrazaba una vez más. En realidad las cosa son pintaban tan mal. Si la familia de Cullen seguía acaparándome de esa manera ni siquiera tendría que pasar tanto tiempo sin él. Estas vacaciones prometían ser un sueño hecho realidad.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola!!! Bueno disculpen el retraso, pero he tenido muchos cosplays que hacer para los eventos próximos. Espero que les agrade este capi, es un tanto flojo (odio las presentaciones) pero al menos ya sabemos el punto de vista de Edward el atormentado guardaespaldas ¿no? xP

Ahora explicare una de las cosas con asteriscos:

Fiesta de fundadores: En realidad busque en internet pero no encontré que fecha son las fiestas de Forks, así que me invente la fiesta de los fundadores, en todos los pueblos de estados unidos parece haber eso XD

Muchísimas gracias pro sus reviews a todas!!! Estaré actualizando a mas tardar el domingo! byeeee

Ya saben, espero sus reviews, los amo! xoxo


End file.
